Leave It All to Me
by Dancer4Life123
Summary: Paulina Ray is one independent,fierce teenager.When her and her brother are dragged to Beacon Hills with their parents they begin to learn through one various trip in the shady woods that the real world is scary but worth the ride. ***DEREK HALE LOVE STORY****
1. Prolouge

This was not going to be my life for the next two years. My seemingly cruel parents dragged me and my brother all the way from our nice, cozy home in San Diego, CA. to an unfortunately mansion like house in Beacon Hills, CA. My mother, Natalie Ray, has a huge bookstore business and she just so happened to make some big wannabe Barnes & Nobles out here co-owned by my father, Oliver Ray. Me and my brother of course are also dragged in the family business doing various odd jobs for 50 an hour. I agreed half-heartedly only for the money. Plus I wanted to save all the tension and anger if I decided to throw a fit. I just turned 16 on September 12 so if I by any chance want to know if there is a sleek, shiny black Camaro crying out my name in our new garage that my father won't open in front of me, I have to keep my cool. My name is Paulina Rosalinda Ray, a soon to be junior at Beacon Hills High. I reside with my parents and identical twin brother, Peter Roberto Ray. Me and my brother have a pretty good relationship with each other but it seems as if he was born with that big brother radar where if any member of the male species comes near me they'll be too discombobulated to go near any one ,now that you know about my opinion and a basic union state of my life let's get on this rollercoaster ride ;)


	2. This is How I Say Hello

I walked down my new wooden spiral staircase and noticed a slight chilly breeze run down my spine. I turned to my left to see my parents and Peter still moving boxes from the family mini van and the rented moving truck. Since I was lazy and pissed off at the moment I decided to jet out the back door to avoid moving. I slammed the door shut behind me and was amazed to turn around and see a beautiful forest staring back at me. Suddenly, my feelings towards moving here took a positive turn. I am a very independent girl so I need a place to get some chill time other than my bedroom so this forest would be perfect; also for late night/early morning runs. My eyes suddenly shifted from the usual mousy brown to piercing hazel. My brother and I were bitten by an unknown Alpha when we were 12 and now we are beta werewolves. We have supernatural abilities such as advanced sight, hearing, speed, and strength. At first it was super scary but Peter always being the tougher twin helped me to love myself. Inner wolf and all. Anyway about 5 feet away from my backdoor was a beautiful, ancient burned down house. I ran at top speed and at 2.5 seconds I was on the creeky porch. Just as I was about to turn the doorknob I felt it. Another werewolf was around, in the house possibly. I immediately walked in and noticed a tan, muscular male doing pull ups on one of the doors openings. He noticed my scent and I saw his fingernails replace with claws as he turned around to face me. His piercing crimson,blood red eyes tore through every part of me as he said, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?"."I smelled you, needed to investigate" I smiled flashing my fangs so he could know I was of the same smirked and said,"I'm Derek Hale the alpha here in Beacon Hills"."Oh,not for long"I Derek wasn't happy with my comment and I soon felt my back crushing into a nearby wall.I whimpered in pain and felt tears run down my hot,tan cheeks.I could feel Derek's stare on the top of my head as I rose up and clawed at his he could react I was on top of him,hand raised ready to make a temporary Lion King scar when we both sensed footsteps approaching.I couldn't want anything more for Derek's strong arms around my waist again, as he pushed up the stairs and said,"Go,hurry" just as his front door opened.

****REVIEW AND I"LL CONTINUE****


	3. POPProperty of Paulina

I ran up the wooden burnt staircase and turned to my right. I spotted a bedroom that looked like human life could still reside. I assumed it was his room and then I became I slightly bothered that I don't know his name. His was quite attractive with his ripped 6 pack and muscular arms. His jet black messy hair and his eyes….I shook myself out my day dream and used my senses to listen downstairs while entering the bedroom and keeping the door slightly open. A female was inside and my blood boiled. For some reason I didn't want any other member of the female race to be around this beautiful stranger. I gasped at my sudden feelings and shook them away. I'm 16 turning 17 next month but he looked at least 20.I looked down at the wooden tile floor in disappointment, so either way I would have no chance. I may be independent but I have somewhat confidence. Right now it was totally obvious a guy that knows how good he looks like him, has no interest in an ordinary teen like me. In the middle of my thoughts the door opened. Walked in, a blonde with pearly white fangs. She was one too. I shifted my eyes and said, "May I help you ?"."Get out his house or you will be the head of my mantel" She threatened, shifting her fingernails to claws as she growled. I shifted my fingernails as well and soon he was in the room right before she could give me scratches on my tan face."Erica, stop" He growled. She turned to him and growled as she slammed him against the wall and scratched his face. My inner wolf caved in, there was no way in the seven layers of hell she was going to hurt him. I didn't give him time to react as I growled and kicked Erica in her face. This is was going to be brutal because not only am I a werewolf I took kickboxing like, my whole life. She clutched her face in surprise and fury as if she was going to strike but I wasn't done. I socked her multiple times in her face and decided to make a design on her stomach with her claws. I made a smiley face and she screamed in agonizing pain and just as she was attempting to gain some strength to try to claw me back I took my fangs out and ripped her throat out with _my teeth. _My mouth covered in her blood as she fell to the floor, her face stunned, mouth in "o" shape. I breathed heavily as I slowly turned to see a stunned Derek staring at me in amazement.


	4. Disbelief and Denial

I noticed not only was he staring at me in awe but he was clapping quietly. I blushed as I looked down and noticed a drop of blood splatter against the wood floor."Oh my god, I just killed someone" I looked around in fright and felt woozy. I never wanted to kill anyone but I did this for _him ._I didn't even know his name and what his intentions were but I killed her because she hurt him. Something wasn't right. I had to have done it for some other logical reason, I could not and would not face the fact that I grown so attached in the last 20 minutes to some bulky, werewolf.I couldn't look at this house,her body,and especially his face full of perfect feautures so I ran.I ran down the staircase and out the front door.I jumped off the porch and almost tripped on multiple twigs so I stopped myself.I noticed my back door in my face and I felt eyes on was watching ,I killed a fellow werewolf because I might have strong feelings for another one whom I don't know and he now knows where I live.I smirked as I slipped out the back front door was still were moving the last box so in order to avoid complaints on why I didn't help I ran to my room.I locked my door behind me and god,I had my own private room was already full as if I had been living here because my dad understands mom understands Peter a lot more.I turned on my shower and quickly stripped down to reveal my tan nude body.I hopped in the shower,not particulary giving a hell if I didn't grab my clothes.I just wanted the hot water to cascade all over my body and take me away at least for an hour.I guess my body actually accepted the request because soon my body was slipping.I tried to fight it but my eyes grew heavier and last thing I felt was a hard thud as my head hit the bathtub surface as I slipped into unconsciousness.

***REVIEW AND I"LL CONTINUE***Give me ideas,should Derek find some way in her house and save her?Do her parents freak out and break in her room?HELP ME HERE !


	5. Steamy Greetings

I awoke under my comforters with my head throbbing, violently.I didn't remember leaving my shower and the creepiest thing yet, I didn't remember dressing myself. My lips cringed in disgust as I tried to analyze the freaky situation. I was dressed in my plain black tank top with my matching black sweatpants. Sure enough, my under garments were under and I balled up my fists. What pervert fully dressed me? Peter would never step foot in my room without preparation of getting socked My Mom and Dad probably would but I locked my door. My eyes shifted their piercing hazel as I looked towards my doorknob in anger. There was no evidence of it being tampered with and then my eyes shifted to m window. There he was sitting so god-like on my windowsill, thank God this room had that little extra bed on the window, if you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I smelt his cologne but he naturally had the scent of rain. It was breathtaking, I literally gasped. He turned to me and I took in his perfect jawline, his naturally piercing hazel eyes. I moaned and he arched his eyebrow in confusion. "By the way, my name is Derek Hale" he smiled and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed almost automatically. I guess that must have been a major turn on because I soon found my body pinned against his on my bed as he crushed his soft lips onto my own fragile pair.

***REVIEW WITH A SUGGESTION;Does she kiss back or does HE pull away?****


	6. Confused Affection

Author's note:Chapter inspired by SammiLynn23

About a million emotions went through my mind. I was excited, happy, in love-oh my god, I'm in love with him?Crazy what teenage hormones can do after somebody tells you their name. As all those thoughts ran through my mind I finally snapped back to the situation. His lips, they were so dominant but I kissed back, pushing with all my might. Then I felt him tense up, and his whole attitude changed. He wanted to leave but I wasn't going to let that happen so I pulled him closer, my fists closed around the hem of his shirt."No, stop" Derek muttered in between kisses. I stopped, breathing heavily as I gazed into his eyes."I just met you, this is crazy" He shook his head in utter disapproval. I sensed he didn't want to continue so I sighed giving up as I untangled myself from under him and walked towards my desk. Derek watched after me in confusion, waiting to see what my next actions would be. I pulled out a notepad and a pen, sloppily scribbling my number on the small yellow page. After tearing it from the notepad and kissing it, I walked over to Derek and said" But here's my number, so call me maybe". He took the paper slowly and stared into my eyes. His own pair was so heart-stopping I had to look down. I'm pretty sure hurt, anger, and confusion radiated off my body like perfume. Suddenly an awkward moment came as a hot single tear rolled down my tan cheek. Derek clenched his fists and jaw, it was obvious he was trying not to, I hate myself for saying this, _hurt me. _As I looked up slowly to look into his eyes one last time his eyes turned their blood red crimson. He flew out my window within a matter of seconds leaving me stranded, feeling like a worthless toy that just got played with.

***REVIEW A SUGGESTION;Does she cry herself to sleep,and they both dream about each other or Does Peter smell him on her while sleeping and go totally crazy?******


	7. Dream Wanted Dreams

I collapsed onto my bed, tears flowing violently out of my eyes and onto my sheets. Derek must've really meant a lot to me(or my inner wolf) because my face felt damp, and when I looked down on my baby blue sheet I was looking at a huge wet spot. That made me cry even harder and then I paused. Someone was coming, most likely Peter because I heard two people snoring .I scurried under my comforters and wiped my face. Peter had no shirt on and had the most concerned face ever. For a 16 year old boy who has never had a girlfriend, he had a pretty hot 4 pack and beautiful biceps. Hey, sister's opinion matters right? Anyway Peter crossed his arms in a fatherly way and asked, "Who made you cry ?"."I'm not crying Peter, just get out" I snapped as I immediately realized I gave myself away."Yes you are, your eyes are glassy and you never talk to me like that unless you're sad" Peter stated. I couldn't take it anymore, I just started letting the tears reappear down my cheeks as my fists balled around my comforters. Peter rushed over to me to hug me but then he stepped back."Paulina Rosalinda Ray, who was in here?"Peter sniffed."Shit "I muttered before I replied," No one, what are you talking about?"."I smell another werewolf, who?"Peter started to say."NO ONE, PETER LEAVE !"I exclaimed. Peter clenched his jaw and glared before exiting my bedroom to go to his own. I sighed in depression and suddenly slipped away to sleep.

{BREAK}

I was in the was coming for me,and they were dangerous.I shifted and started running as fast as my werewolf speed would allow my legs to was chasing me,his eyes resembled lasers by how red they glowed,as he ran after finally caught up and just before my body could fall to the ground he caught me and whispered, "Its okay baby, you're safe with me".

DEREK'S POV

She was running from me, I don't know why but she didn't want me around here whatsoever. I needed to be around here, I don't care whether she liked it or not. I finally saw her dark brunette hair flowing in the slight evening breeze. I caught up to her and I guess my appearance made her scared so she fell but I wouldn't even let the cold forest floor hurt her. I caught her and whispered in her ear," Its okay baby, you're safe with me". My eyes snapped open and I was suddenly angry that it was just a dream. I looked down at my sweaty 8 pack and noticed my sheets were wet too. I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed my light grey tank and slipped on my black Nikes.I almost left my signature black leather jacket on the edge of my bed so I grabbed that and slipped it on.I ran to her house,jumped on the tree near her window and peered was crying in her sleep and when she turned over there were tear stains.I felt so bad,I opened her window and slipped in.

PAULINA'S POV

I was interrupted out of my dream by the sound of my window opening and closing.I turned my head quickly to see him sitting on my window had the most concerned face ever as he said,"We need to talk".


	8. Overprotective Sessions

Author's Note: Sorry Got Tired of waiting for reviews so here !

I turned my head quickly back to its former direction, not wanting to see Derek."Paulina please, just look at me" I could hear his plead disguising anger."Derek, I don't know what I did wrong, but obviously I'm a mistake" Paulina snapped still not facing him. Derek jumped up in awe as he said, "Paulina, don't ever speak that lie again" as he clenched his jaw. Paulina whipped her head around and exclaimed, "Then why did you stop and then leave ?"her mousy brown eyes were incredulous."Because you're my mate, and I wanted you to find out yourself" Derek snapped back. He walked up to Paulina who soon was backed against one of her creamy beige walls."So, you'd rather me go on some dates with a random jerk that probably just wants to get in my pants?"Paulina shot back. Derek's eyes flashed red as he paced around in pure anger. His claws descended from his fingernails and he clawed through one of her walls making 5 gashes. Paulina stared in horror and immediately started changing her emotions to awe since Derek could smell it. He whipped his head around to her and practically flew against her. His hard 8 pack pressed against her chest as he crushed his lips on hers again for the night. The first kiss was passionate but this was fierce, and angry. Paulina's tan hand got lost in Derek's jet black hair and that just turned him on even more. He grabbed her waist carefully in precautions for his claw as he pushed her hips painfully into his. Paulina sensed someone coming and was pretty sure he did too but she didn't care at the moment. Then it all happened, rather too dramatically. Peter flew through her door, face fully shifted. He cocked his head towards his baby sister and Derek then cocked his head slowly towards the 5 gashes in her wall."Peter no, its okay" Paulina pleaded, tears rising to the surface of her eyes. Peter ignored his sister as he growled and tried to claw Derek's back. Paulina faced her boyfriend and saw his eyes shifting."Babe, no, please?"Paulina pleaded before suddenly Derek threw Peter against her wall with a simple flick of the wrist. Paulina's tears came out more rapidly now as Peter hunched over in pain. It seemed as if her room stretched like a rectangle because Derek started walking slowly. His eyes already red glowed like laser as his fingernails permanently became claws. Paulina couldn't help it but Derek looked hot, like steaming hot. Soon his whole face shifted as he clawed at Peter's face. He gave him a head-butt then socked him 5 times She could feel the clash of Derek's knuckles meet with Peter's jawline, nose, etc. For a finisher Derek slammed Peter on the ground. Paulina gasped as her brother moaned in pain and spit out almost a handful of blood. She turned towards her enraged boyfriend and ran at him."Babe, how could you?"Paulina was crying and socking Derek in his chest but to Derek it felt like no more than a small shove. Derek began shifting back and soon grabbed his girlfriend's wrist."You hurt my brother, why Babe why ?"Paulina continued her hysterics as she stuffed her head in Derek's chest."He'll heal, calm down" Derek patted her head and then tensed up."Your parents are coming, Peter shift back!"Derek demanded as he gave Paulina quick kiss goodbye and helped Peter up. Peter shifted back and glared at Derek before he disappeared out the window. Paulina ran to the comfort of her comforters and wiped her face. Peter then started punching the air and kicking all around and falling. Mrs. and Mr. Ray walked in their daughter's room in pure alarm as they yelled at the same time" What the hell is going on?"."I want to sign up for MMA, and I was just showing Paulina my moves" Peter smiled."At 2:30 AM?"Mrs. Ray exclaimed."I had a dream, wanted to live it out, well at least show it" Peter looked down nervously."Peter, what did you do to your sister's wall?" looked furiously at the 5 gashes then turning to his daughter."Paulina, you have no-" started to say before he noticed what seemed like a hickey on her neck. He rushed over to her bed and examined the huge, purple bruise before yelling, "IS THAT A HICKEY?".

Author's Note; PLEASE REVIEW,I WANT TO KNOW WHEN TO BRING THE WHOLE GANG IN !******


	9. Hiding What I Love

Paulina grabbed her neck and started feeling nervous. Damn Derek and his beautiful make out sessions."Uh…Peter kicked me" Paulina stammered."What happened to your face?" Mrs. Ray examined her son's 3 bloody gashes."I kicked her and Paulina just so happened to use her acrylic nails and slice me up" Peter glared at his sister, his eyes painfully deepening into Paulina. Mrs. Ray sighed in exhaustion before saying, "Both of you go to bed and will cover up your injuries before school tomorrow". Paulina nodded and Peter just walked out her room behind his parents .Just as she was getting comfortable in her bed Peter stopped then gave his sister a ice cold look before shifting his fingernails to claws before walking out of her room.

{BREAK}

Paulina yawned and rolled over in her bed as she started to wake up. The sweet smell of maple syrup drifted in and out of her nose and awoke her senses. She jumped out of bed and took an un-believe able 10 minute shower. She sported grey skinnies, black 3 inch heels accentuated with a black rose, and a black hangover tee with a huge smiley face. Paulina had always been athletic,f orever sticking to cheerleading and lacrosse. She wanted to try something new but she wasn't sure what. When she turned 13 she got a belly piercing and her tan stomach was always just right. This shirt just so happened to show her beautiful stomach and she knew her parents wouldn't let her walk out her house like that. She slipped on a brand new grey leather jacket and zipped it up. She walked downstairs, grabbed an apple, and sat at her kitchen table. Peter wore black khaki shorts with long black Nike socks and white Vans. He had a white tank w/ a CottonTail white jacket over. He looked adorable."First day of school and you already try to have swag" Paulina said .Peter smirked at his sister and said, "I'm still mad at you". Paulina was shocked by his comment and looked away hurt. Peter and Paulina rarely got into fights but when they did, best believe it was bad."Mom's almost ready, she's going to drop us off" Peter stated. Unfortunately, that's all it sounded like he would say to Paulina all day. Just before Paulina got up to retrieve her mother her Android vibrated. She had a new text message from a private number.

_Go out your back door I"ll give you a ride XOXO_

Paulina smiled and stood up with her belongings before stating, "I already have a ride". Peter stared at his sister in awe and slammed his fist in the table."Don't break the table" Paulina called back, going out the front door so her brother didn't suspect anything. After making sure her brother wasn't watching her she ran to the side of her house and faced the forest. Right ahead, in front of Derek's house, sat a sleek Camaro. Paulina's mouth stood in "o" shape as she ran over to the car. The car was _unlocked _as she sat in the driver's leather seat."Oh my god" Paulina giggled. She felt someone coming so she jumped to the backseat and laid down. It was Derek sporting his usual tight, black/grey outfit. He closed his door and started the engine."Babe, you can come up front now" Derek stated. Paulina giggled as she climbed with ease into the passenger seat. Derek was driving smoothly until he was being pushed into the seat. Paulina pounced on top of him and crushed her lips against his. Derek was soon getting lost into the session until he started to remember he was driving."Babe, look, I love you and all, but we're gonna crash if you don't stop" Derek said in between kisses. Paulina smiled and climbed back into the passenger seat and unzipped her jacket revealing her shirt."Paulina, what are you wearing?"Derek said in awe."Babe, I look good" Paulina stated."Of course you do but a little too good, like boys will come up to you and try to make you do things in the corner good" Derek said in utter disapproval. They arrived at the student parking lot and Paulina looked over at Derek when he stopped the car."I'll be fine" Paulina reassured as she gave him a quick kiss. Derek clenched his jaw after the kiss and said, "Paulina, get your jacket". Paulina smirked and threw her jacket over her shoulder. Derek drove off in anger and annoyance. Just as Paulina started walking up the front stairs, her mother and Peter pulled up. She quickened her pace and luckily her mother didn't notice her but Peter did. Her mother drove off and Peter rushed over to his sister."What the hell are you wearing?"Peter asked through gritted teeth. Paulina rolled her eyes in annoyance and started to walk off. Peter grabbed his sister's arm but he grabbed it a little too tight."Peter, stop!"Paulina demanded struggling to get out of his hold."Dude, let her go" a tan, muscular teenager commanded. Peter whipped his head around and was met with a group. The guy that had spoken was standing very closely, to a girl with snow white skin. A guy with a buzz cut was holding hands with a redhead and an African-American guy stood next to them all. Peter loosened his grip and said, "Who are you?"as he stepped forward slowly."Scott McCall and that's no way to treat your girlfriend". Peter shifted his eyes to the piercing werewolf yellow. Scott did the same! Peter and Scott both jumped back at the same time in awe."He's one of us" Paulina whispered as the group turned slowly towards her.


	10. Meeting the Packand an Argent

"You're a beta?"Peter asked Scott in a confused tone."Of course, but you are too" Scott stated as he smirked."I'm Peter Ray, that's my sister Paulina, not my girlfriend" Peter stepped back as his heart rate slowed back to normal."This is my girlfriend, Allison Argent" Scott referred to the girl with beautiful, snow white skin."That's my best friend, Stiles Stilinksi and his girlfriend, Lydia Martin" Scott continued introductions, referring to the boy with a buzz cut and the redhead."I'm Boyd, new to the pack" the African-American guy spoke up. He smiled warmly and Peter returned it. So far, it looked as if Boyd would be Peter's best friend."Who's your alpha?"Peter questioned."Derek Hale" Scott answered quickly. Paulina's head shot up in shock .A million thoughts ran through her mind, basically one; WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME ?Peter clenched his jaw and said," That ass is dating my sister". Scott looked over at Paulina in disapproval and fury."Why are you going out with Derek, he's dangerous" Scott exclaimed."Look, I know he may try to act badass but he's really sweet" Paulina snapped. No way would she meet a pack and they start talking crap about her mate. Just as Scott was going to reply Paulina randomly asked," Allison, you're an Argent?".Allison looked up in awe and fury."Why does every time someone meets me I have to be known as an Argent" Allison snapped."Because you're bitch of an aunt, Kate, put Derek's house on fire!"Paulina suddenly felt anger towards Allison and it was building up, fast."At 14 she wanted to shoot my brother and I for wondering the woods at night to try to understand why our eyes suddenly changed colors !"."Let's just say, she's an international killer" Peter spoke up .Allison's eyes began getting very watery as Paulina continued, "You're family goes around, hunting, when werewolves don't mean to kill people!".A single hot tear ran down Allison's left cheek and Scott squeezed her hand. Paulina shook her head at Allison before finally entering the front entrance of Beacon Hills High. Peter stared after her before turning to the pack and muttering," Sorry, the truth hurts". Scott stared after Peter in fury and his claws started to come out. Allison groaned in pain as they caved in her palm. Scott shook her hand off and angrily entered the school followed by a hurt Allison, confused couple, and a distracted Boyd.


	11. Realizations

Paulina walked down the front stairs of Beacon Hills High and sighed heavily. Today went by as quickly as possible and Paulina was more than glad. It was frustrating to have to deal with Allison's sad puppy face and Scott's deathly glare pop up everywhere. Just as Paulina was going to reach in her zebra print purse to retrieve her Ipod, a Camaro screeched to a stop in front of the entrance. Derek rolled down the passenger window and smiled as he said, "Come on babe, lets go". Just as Paulina began to hesitate Derek reassured her as he said, "Peter's going to get a ride from your mom ,she assumed you already have a ride". Paulina sighed and climbed in the car. It was utter silence as Paulina put on her seat belt and she froze. Derek was studying her, his brow creased in confusion and concern, as he asked, "What's bothering you?"."I made some new friends" Paulina looked down at her manicured toes as she talked."You want to be an outcast?"Derek was in awe but horribly tried to disguise it with wonder."I met a guy named Scott McCall and his girlfriend, Allison Argent" Paulina continued. Derek clutched the steering wheel tighter and his face became stone hard."I discovered that he's like us and of course you are too but a higher rank" Paulina spoke through gritted teeth."Babe, I can explain" Derek started."I thought your eyes were just red because they changed too much, but no you're the Alpha!"Paulina exclaimed. Derek stopped the car and said, "I told you that when I first met you !"."Really, I thought you were some conceited jerk who had in impossible dream or an overstatement of himself" Paulina snapped back. Derek clenched his jaw and started breathing heavily. He started the car again and drove unacceptably fast. Paulina saw her house in view before he pulled up to the garage. They sat in silence for 2 minutes when Derek muttered, "I'll see you later" .Paulina nodded, gave Derek a quick kiss, and climbed out the car. Paulina stopped in front of her door and acted like she was searching for her house key, secretly waiting for Derek to drive off. As soon as he sped down the street Paulina bust out in tears. She cried for a good 5 minutes before opening her front door and stepping in her hallway. Peter was in the living room listening to music on his laptop, her mom was out running errands and her dad was sleeping."Hey Pauly, can we talk?"Peter set his Mac Book next to him and stood up. Paulina smiled at the memory of her childhood nickname but that just made the tears flow down her face, silently. Her back was facing her brother so she didn't force them to stop."Sorry Peter, I have to do something Paulina started to say before she was being turned around. Peter gazed at his sister and she ran into her brother's arms."What did he do?"Peter clenched his jaw while caressing his sister's back."Nothing, we had an argument" Paulina said in between sobs. Peter kissed his sister's forehead and gently placed her to the side before taking out his claws to play and walking out the back door.

***Review and I'll write even make a story just like it ;) *****


	12. Apologies

Peter ran to the ancient house in the middle of the woods and growled. He could feel his fangs caving in and his eyes shifting to their supernatural gold. He crouched down and sneered."Derek, I know you're here" Peter spit out through gritted teeth as he walked up the creaky, wooden porch. The front door swung open and Derek snarled. His face fully shifted, eyes at their usual blood red, and claws out."Off my property, or I rip your throat out with my teeth" Derek threatened."Go a fucking head, you will not make my sister cry!"Peter growled. Derek shifted back slowly as shock overtook his whole body. This guy would fight against someone stronger and way more superior just to make sure his family wouldn't feel any emotional pain. Derek had a feeling if Peter's family felt physical pain he would tear the forest inside and out with his teeth."I made her cry?"Derek asked silently. He was pissed at himself as his inner wolf whimpered."Mate sad, make it right" his inner wolf commanded. Peter nodded and Derek took note that he was back human as well. Just then Peter called out, "Paulina, go back home I got this". Derek looked in confusion but quickly noticed his girlfriend at his front door. Her eyes were so heart-stopping, they looked full of sadness. More than her fragile body could bear. Paulina stared in Derek's eyes and soon found herself rapped in his warm, strong arms."I'm sorry babe, I promise I will not argue with you anymore" Derek noticed a _cold_ single tear run down his tan right cheek. Paulina nodded and wrapped her arms around Derek's waist. Peter stared at the scene and the sudden realization hit him;

_Peter longed for a mate, and his sister already had hers._


	13. Family Issues

Author's Note: Awww I haven't gotten a review in weeks, c'mon guys but anyway here you go!

After Paulina and Derek's steamy emotional breakdown, Peter and his younger sister started to walk home.

"I want Derek to be my alpha" Paulina smiled longingly as she broke the awkward silence.

"In a way ,that sounds so sick so I'm not going to reply" Peter shook his head, as if his mind were an Etch A Sketch that could erase thoughts he didn't like.

"Don't worry we haven't done anything….yet" Paulina muttered.

Peter froze and stopped in his tracks. They were a foot away from their back door and Paulina was seriously thinking about breaking it in to avoid the awkward conversation that was going to come.

"I fought him over the fact that you two are dating, so if you even think about having sex I will kill him"

Peter's eyes changed slowly from the creamy brown to piercing gold .Paulina cocked her head at her brother and stared at him in awe."I'm not your fucking daughter, I am your sister and I will do whatever I please with my boyfriend" Paulina stated as her heart rate went up."I'm sick of you acting like you can control my love life because you don't see me threatening pretty girls to stay away from you" Paulina continued, as a tear rolled down her cheek."I'm Paulina Rosalinda fucking Ray and I do what I want" Paulina said, a low growl vibrating through her chest as she walked in the back door and slammed it in her stunned brother's face.

*Somebody best review or this story will not continue !*


	14. The Kill

Author's Note: So I got a review that said I use the word Babe too much although I will try to use it less remember Derek Hale is all big and bad but with girls he wants to show his sweet side so he uses that word to sugarcoat things

Paulina slammed the backdoor, tears running down her now damp face. She turned to run up the staircase and into her bedroom when she bumped into a very big, broad body. She looked up and saw her dad staring at her in confusion and concern."Paulina, what happened?"Mr. Ray asked. Then unfortunately, her mom walked in from the grocery store and quickly took note of the dramatic scene."Paulina, honey what happened?"Mrs. Ray ran over to her daughter, dropping her snake-skin purse on their wooden floor as she examined her daughter's face."Ask Peter" Paulina shot out through gritted teeth as she shook away her parents' grasp and ran up to her room.

Peter POV

I walked in the backdoor, hands and jaw clenched. The last thing I wanted to do was make my sister hate me but no big brother under any circumstances wants to see his baby-sister experiencing with the reproduction system. Peter was broken out of his thoughts by two death glares. His parents stood before him, arms crossed, eyes set."What did you do to Paulina?"Mr. Ray demanded."I didn't do anything she's just a kid that can't handle the truth" Peter could feel his blood boiling and the adrenaline running through the course of his veins. He continued on before his parents could wonder exactly what he was talking about."Her secret boyfriend is dead to me, he's dead!"Peter punched a hole in the nearest wall creating the deepest circle his parents probably ever saw."Secret boyfriend?" Mr. Ray and Mrs. Ray exclaimed in unison. Paulina just then appeared at the bottom of the staircase and said, "Peter you know I can hear you". Her body language sent off betrayal, guilt, and fear. But her eyes said a totally different story. Mr. Ray noticed it and said, "Paulina what do you mean you can hear him?"as he started walking slowly towards his daughter."His loud ass is talking loud enough" Paulina rolled her eyes and looked towards the kitchen."What's his name and where does he live?"Mr. Ray's anger made it sound like a statement even though it was a question."Oh can you get a life?"Paulina rolled her eyes and turned back towards her father to look him up and down. Mrs. Ray ran over to the staircase momentarily forgetting about Peter."Paulina Rosalinda Ray you will not talk to us that way but you will answer that question!"Mrs. Ray's nostrils flared as she spoke."Hmm now that you say that….you too" Paulina looked at her parents in disgust."I'm going to be 17 in 3 days and I can't have a boyfriend ,I'm not exactly going to follow that" Paulina continued. Mr. Ray and Mrs. Ray stared at their daughter in awe."And don't you dare say I'm too young for love because maybe you're too old to remember" Paulina clenched her jaw as she spoke through gritted teeth."I was born when you were 15,get a hold of yourself" Paulina leaned down in her mother's face and looked in her deep brown eyes one at a time."You will not talk to me like I'm a 5 year old because I'm pretty damn sure we're past that" Paulina continued not letting her parents get one word in."I'm also sure that I'm Paulina Rosalinda fucking Ray and I do what I want "Paulina smiled evily as she shrugged and smirked after taking one last look at her stunned family."Oooh, you better cover up that hole, I don't want my baby to come and think things" Paulina's smirk turned into a smile as she walked into her bedroom and locked the door. She kicked off her black low cut All Stars and sat on her bed. She then realized her black leggings and black tank top wouldn't exactly make her warm. Just then she got a knock on her window so expecting Derek she said, "It's open". The window opened and closed and she could feel eyes boring into her back. Paulina's eyebrows cringed in confusion .Derek would of came behind her and kissed her neck or something. Well it smelled like Derek so she shook it off and continued rummaging through her drawers by her bed. After 5 minutes of complete silence Paulina whipped her head around and gasped. It was Peter, _covered in Derek's scent. _Paulina's jaw dropped slowly as three tears rolled out of her right eye as she asked through sobs, "Peter what did you do?"Peter cocked his head slightly in his sister's direction and he flashed his perfect pearly white smile. But this time it was white but it had a red tint to it. _Peter's fangs were covered in blood. _Peter's eyes then shifted to _blood red. _Paulina's legs gave out as she dropped to the ground, mouth in "o" form as she brought her knees close to her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to see Derek in her mind. That was a rare werewolf perk Paulina had; She was able to see anybody's life status just by thinking about them. When she thought of Derek she saw him battered and bloody barely hanging on to life. Paulina then felt it. The mate departure. When someone is your true mate, werewolf or not, they have the other part of you. That part leaves when they die leaving you wondering the world in a zombie like half existence. The one thing about mates is that is the one. You can go on so many dates and go so far with another person but you will never bring yourself to say I do. Paulina eyes shot open as she realized the cold truth. Derek was dead and so was a part of her. She could feel it, it was trying to come out. Paulina needed to keep him in her heart no matter what. She learned when it comes out it comes in your breath, using the air element. When a regular werewolf breathes out, no matter if it's cold or not, you can see it. Its white with a grayish tint that reminds you of a waterfall. It'll come out two at a time when you exhale. Paulina started sobbing loudly and dramatically before she breathed out looking at one white, depressed cloud that dissolved into thin air.


	15. The Meaning of Family

Peter transformed slowly back to his human form, sadness and regret taking place all around his mind. His sister, his one true best friend, was in the shape of a ball on the ground literally, crying her eyes out. All because Peter was jealous of his sister's gain he had to make it a loss. He would never forgive himself for killing his sister's one and true love. Although, he felt possessed with rage when he committed the tragedy. He sniffed and noticed Derek's scent slipping off his arms, face, everywhere. He was confused but those feelings quickly changed to fear and awe as Derek jumped through Paulina's window. Paulina's head shot up and she practically flew into his arms." How, Derek-"She was cut off by Derek putting his index finger softly on her lips, shushing her. Derek didn't want to explain how he was alive through Peter's brutal beating he just wanted to hold her. He could've died without ever seeing Paulina ever again yet God gave him a chance. Sure, Derek seemed like a cold, homicidal man on the outside because of his strong feelings. One thing no one ever knew except for his family was a religious type of guy. His parents, well, whole family felt horrible being demonic creatures although their intentions were far from evil if they even had any. So, his parents took them to church when they were younger, Laura Hale, his deceased older sister, even took place in the choir. He smiled thinking of the memory, when he realized his chin was settled on the top of Paulina's head shaking him out of his flashbacks. Just as he felt Paulina's heartbeat slow to normal it sped up again. Suddenly his whole pack appeared in her doorway." How did you guys get in?" Paulina jumped back from Derek's arms in alarm. "Your parents went out somewhere so we came through the back door it was unlocked and I saved Derek" Scott spoke up. Everyone's eyes shifted to Peter and they all flashed their beta colors. "If I found out you ever tried to even thought about taking Derek's life I will slice you up" Scott threatned, a low growl rumbling through his chest. Derek cocked his head to the side in awe." You said it yourself in the woods, we're brothers ,and you don't let family slip away" Scott never lost eye contact with the now emotional Alpha. Derek wrapped his arms around Scott tightly, tears threatning to spill over his eyelids when Paulina's window crashed in and glass flew everywhere.


End file.
